Core A will serve as a resource for all projects and cores. Its principal objective is to recruit and re-examine 950 members of our original cohort of participants in the San Antonio Family Heart Study. The examination will take place in the Frederick C. Bartter General Clinical Research Center which is located at the Audie Murphy Memorial Veterans Hospital in San Antonio. The clinic examination will consist of four elements: verification and consent; an interview detailing medical and reproductive history, medications and vitamin usage, and lifestyle behaviors; physical measurements (heart rate, blood pressure, and various assessments of adiposity); and phlebotomy. The data and blood samples will be transported to Southwest Foundation for Biomedical Research where Core A personnel will: edit blood samples; conduct biochemical measurements of glucose, insulin, cholesterol and triglyceride concentrations and lipoprotein size phenotypes; and check all data for plausibility and consistency before making the data files available to program investigators. (End of abstract) The Clinical Core led by Dr. Rainwater has primary responsibility for the collection of data and samples, processing and storage of samples, the measurement of a large number of phenotypes from the blood samples and data entry and validation. A total of 809 individuals were seen during the current program project; 950 individuals will be brought back during the first four years of SAFHS3. The examinations will take place in the GCRC in the Audie Murphy Memorial Veterans Hospital and all supplies for the examination will be provided by the GCRC. Core A staff will be responsible for data management and sample handling. The investigators have shown that they are capable of getting good participation from family members in the follow-up study and will make extra efforts to follow key pedigree members. A similar battery of questionnaires and measurements will be used as was used in the previous study. The investigators have decided not to follow-up on family information in the interest of time. It might be worthwhile to at least assess vital status and health status of individuals who are not returning. It is also a shame that carotid artery measurements cannot be obtained again for a longitudinal study, especially since the initial heritabilities were so strong however this would likely be very costly and time consuming. This core is vital to the success of the project as a whole as new samples are required for the endocrinological function of adipose tissue and change in phenotypes in project 1 and the oxidative stress phenotypes in project 2. The general protocols for sample handling, sample storage, lipoprotein analysis and quality control are excellent. More information is needed on protocols for handling samples for the new phenotypes to be measured and how transfer of samples to outside laboratories and return of information will be accomplished. A key strength of this core is the continuity of personnel working with the families and in the clinic.